She taught him to love
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: After testing the ARMPIT platoon Kululu gives the Garuru platoon a going away present, a trip to america! Now their next mission is to find the viper army and STOP them from taking over Earth. Will they be able to stop Viper along with the humans they befriended? (CHAPTER 12 UP)
1. Texas

**NEW STORY! I have had this on my mind before I even knew there was ! I probably can't prove that though. I hope to put in more action even later, but for now it's just humor and regular stuff. ENJOY! (THIS IS NOT A GARURU X PURURU)**

** DECLAIMER: I so NOT own Sgt. Frog/ Keroro Gunso. The only things I own are the OC's. **

Right after the Garuru platoon explained their mission things went smoother than before. It was a cool autumn day, and a cool breeze would blow the leaves on the trees every once and a while. It was the same as always, except for the Garuru platoon packing up. They packed things they would need: food, water, and others you would need for a long trip back to Keron.

Although, something just wasn't right; Kululu was laughing manically, every time he got close to the other platoon's separate space pod. "Kukuku," was always heard. That just made it even more suspicious.

"That's everything," Garuru finally stated after a couple of days. Each member of his platoon stepped on their space pod, and took off.

_Finally leaving; it's for the best. _Giroro thought. It was nice to see his brother again after a while, but he couldn't force him to stay. Little did he know, there was someone else thinking.

_Kukuku, I hope you like my little 'going away present.' Don't every underestimate me again. _

Somewhere over the seas, the platoon was communicating through radio waves. It all started with a hint of un-easiness coming from Pururu.

"Garuru," she asked, "I think something is wrong with my space pod. I'm not heading up at all; in fact, we are _all _flying over the oceans!"

It was true, instead of a starry sky, they saw blue. Nothing but ocean surrounded them. _Something's wrong._ Garuru thought. "Tororo, fix it… _now!" _he ordered.

"Pupupu, I'm doing the best I can… wait, I've got it." Suddenly, a picture popped up on their screen. "Oh, no," Toruru whispered. It was none other than the picture of Kululu's symbol.

"Kukuku, mess around with me why don't you? If you're such an elite platoon lets see you fight your way out of the hottest places on the planet… TEXAS, KUKUKU!"

That's right; their pods were sent all the way to North America. "Somebody better wake up Taruru, this is going to be a bumpy landing." Everyone hut their eyes, waiting for the impact that came.

**{Wow that's pretty harsh… wait, I'm narrating this story too? I better get a raise for this… somewhere in Texas…} **

A girl and her brother just left their house. They both wore jeans, not caring if the weather was surprisingly hot, and wearing white t-shirts.

The girl had dark brown hair that was about to the middle of her shoulders, with dark brown eyes to match; they looked almost black. She was tan and had a fit body, she wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. Her name was Nicole.

The boy, on the other hand, was smaller and scrawnier, but was still in good shape. He had brown hair, and light brown eyes, and his name was Nicholas, or Nick for short.

"Hey nick, I'll race you to school?" Nicole suggested.

"What, are you serious," his sister nodded, "its way too hot out here!"

"Ready, set… GO!" she hollered, soon they were both racing on the sidewalk, "Keep up if you can little bro!" She called back at him. _I beat him everyday, but today feels different._ She thought. She slowed down, enough for Nicholas to catch up, soon he passed her. Up ahead was a tall brown colored school, with a sign that read: "Jackson High," and next to the school was a smaller building with another sign that read: "Jackson Elementary."

"I WIN!" Nicholas announced. Nicole pretended to be out of breath.

"You sure do," she clarified. They both walked into the different buildings, "I love you!" She yelled form across the pavement, Nicholas just mouthed, "Gross… love ya too."

**{Okay let's see here, it says Nicole is in 9th grade, while her brother is in 5th. Seems good so far, but what do they have to do with anything?} **

Nicole walked into the building with a book in her hand. She opened it and started reading while walking through the crowd, still reading the book, until she reached her classroom.

**{The author doesn't want to go into to detail about the classes, so we'll switch to lunch} **

Nicole grabbed her lunch form the cafeteria line and went to sit down at a table. "Hey Nicole," she heard, and looked up. "Hi, Jennifer," she replied as her friend sat down beside her. Jennifer was just a tad shorter than Nicole; with blue eyes and black hair.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice. It was none other than Rodney, a boy who was in high school to study the human body, how it works; although, he was planning to be a doctor

"Yeah it is, it's for you," Nicole replied.

They ate their lunch as anyone else ate their lunch. They talked about exams, test, pop quizzes. When lunch ended they heard the principles voice on the P.A.

"Students, don't forget about our contest: five lucky students will be chosen to become a transfer student in Japan!"

"Wow, I can't believe that, did you enter?" Rodney asked, "'Cause I did."

"You don't actually believe you're going to win right?" Nicole asked. "It's just a prank to get you to work harder. That's why I didn't enter."

**{This is starting to get boring, so let's skip to the end of the day.} **

The final bell finally rang and all the kids flooded out of the school. Nicole walked quietly on a sidewalk to her house. She looked up and saw something pretty alarming; smoke. It was coming form the direction of her house. _Oh, no. please let Nick be alright._ She prayed.

She started sprinting, towards the smoke; tripping a couple of times in panic. When she got to her house she saw the smoke circling the house.

"Oh glob; AHH OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" she yelled, her hair starting to frizz a little.

"What, our house is on fire," asked Nick as he ran out of the house.

"Wait, you were just in the house?"

"Yeah sleeping," He yawned, "you sure do scream loud, but where is that smoke coming from?"

"Get inside," The oldest ordered.

"But Nic-"

"NOW," she ordered again. This time he obeyed, and quickly ran into the house. Nicole jogged to the backyard, only to find a horrific sight. A space pod was there, but nothing inside. _What in the world._ She thought

"Freeze where you are, pekoponian!" said a gruff voice.

"Peko-what," she asked as she turned around; only to meet with a light purple frog holding a large gun. "A talking purple frog… I must be going insane…"

"Where is the rest of my platoon!?"

"There are _more _of you? How the hell should _I _know?" Now she was getting scared.

"Then you must die." He shot something at her, but she dodged quickly. She picked up a branch and tried to scare him away. Apparently, that didn't work because he kept shooting at her. Nicole tried to hide behind a tree, but he found her immediately. He held the gun to her head, and she started to breathe heavily.

Nicole held her hands up, the purple for behind her. She fell to her knees thinking of a strategy. With each passing second her hand went back a little more each time. "State your name, your business, and where I can find everyone else," He ordered, it sounded like his throat was dry. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

She grabbed his head and through it into the ground, "The name is Nicole, don't forget it. Judo, really does pay off." It seems that it surprised him, because he got the wind knocked out of him, or maybe that was just the heat.

_Oh glob, oh glob, what do I do? I know… _she stuffed the frog in her bag and ran into the house, only to find her brother waiting for her. _I CAN NOT_ _let him see this! _

"Hey Nicole, did you find out what that smoke was coming from?"

"Um, yeah, it was from a campfire someone forgot to put out?" She felt a sweat drop form on the side of her head.

"Oh, ok, you put it out though right?" Nicole nodded, and Nicholas went back doing his homework. She knew she couldn't stay at home with the thing, but where would she go? That's when she got an idea.

She headed up to a little shed, that was behind the backyard fence. Nicole spent a lot of time there, studying, dreaming, and hoping. There were books, clothes, food, water, and a radio. she didn't have to stay there, but it was like a second home.

Putting her bag down, she inspected the frog, which was now pale. He had scrapes, bruises, and thorns stuck in his arms. She put bandages around him, gave him water and tied him up. "You know, you're not so bad when you're quite," she remarked with a smile. _I don't know who you are, where you're from, or how you got here, but I'm going to find out. Maybe, you're here to make my life better. _She took out a picture of a man and a little girl. "Dad, I wish you were here, you'd know what to do." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

**Ok now THAT was long! I hope you like it; I will update this soon, because I already have an idea for the next chapter, well, that is, if you want me to continue. So apparently, the moral of this chapter is not to mess with Kululu, unless you want to be beaten. Have a great day, and I will probably see you TOMORROW… probably! Remember to: Review, follow, and/or favorite! also, if you want to suggest a pekoponian OC you can, in the review box. Just tell me: name, Gender, Keronian partner, hobbies, and i will do the rest. Although i WONT pick yours if you dont review this story; with an HONEST opinion. THANK YOU!**

**-Ninja**


	2. Pain in the butt

**Let's get this chapter started riiight! Hahaha my head is _really _hurting, so I thought typing the second chapter would make me feel better. Here you go! **

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP," went the alarm clock, it was seven o' clock and Nicole needed to get ready for school. She woke up, startled, as she remembered what happened yesterday. Looking at the end of her bed, she saw… nothing; absolutely nothing, except ropes. _Was yesterday just a dream? No, it couldn't have been,_ she looked at her arm. There was a burn mark where the light from Garuru's gun hit her.

"Oh glob… Froggy, where are you Froggy?" She looked everywhere, "Jeez, HEY IF YOU'RE IN HERE DON'T LOOK!" she didn't know what else to do, but she needed to get changed. _I really hope that frog wasn't a perv!_ Shethought as she picked up her bags and left. It was only seven thirty, so she decided to walk today, but then she felt something in her bag. _He DIDN'T! _Nicole opened her bag quickly to find the purple frog; her eyes grew wide, and her face turned pale. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she hit him on the head to make him know she wasn't joking.

"I need to find the rest of my platoon."

"Can you do this tomorrow, or something, I kind of have to go somewhere." She kept walking. "What's your name anyway?"

"Garuru, I am first lieutenant in the Keron army," He saluted.

"I am just going out on a limb here, but Keron is you home planet, right?" Garuru nodded, "Wait, what am I saying, if someone finds you we're both dead!"

"Then I won't get caught, simple as that."

"Just don't get in my way, and keep your head down… or else."

"Or else what," He challenged.

"Or else I'll give you such a beating you won't even recognize yourself," she reminded him of yesterday. Nicole looked up ahead to see Rodney. "Rodney! Wait up; why are you walking so slowly?"

It was true; it looked like he didn't want to move at all. Rodney stopped in his tracks and faced Nicole. "Let's just say, I have a pain in the ass at home."

"Your little sister isn't that bad."

"No, it's not her. Sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Fine then, don't," she stuck her tongue out at him. Something stirred in her bag, but she quickly punched it before it got out of hand.

The both walked to school and into their classroom, but before Nicole could walk into hers she brought the bag up to her lips, "Say anything, or even move, and I will expose you to the biology room down the hall." Garuru nodded, not because he didn't want to get hurt, in fact he wasn't scared at all, but he needed to listen around for his teammates.

"Everyone, please sit down," announced the teacher, Ms. Taris. Rodney sat down, but quickly got back up. "OWW!" he yelled.

"If there is any problem, you can think about it in detention."

"No ma'am," he tried to sit down again, but he felt as if he was going to wail again; he had a little teardrop in the corner of his eye.

_Rodney is acting weird. What did he mean by pain in the butt? What happened yesterday? I guess I'll have to find out after school. _

**{Well school went as school went, learning, reading, writing, and other boring stuff, but lunch was a different story}**

Nicole and Rodney got into the lunch line and picked up their lunches, they both typed in their student i.d., but got a weird notice from the cafeteria lady. "It says here you have no money in your account," she informed. _That can't be right; I remember giving her twenty dollars the other day. _They both walked out of the lunch line, empty handed. "This right here," Rodney said, "sucks"

"What's wrong, loose your money?" said a girl with dark eyes, short spiky dark brown hair, with glasses. "You know, it really isn't that hard to hack into the school's lunch accounts. Know it's all thanks to my new friend… oops, sorry can't say!" it was none other Jo-lee. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and an orange hat with a symbol which looked like a sketchbook.

"I wonder if her parents taught her how to do that stuff, I mean that her family owns that computer company… Oh, yeah, 'Computer

"She sounds just like Toruru," whispered Garuru, but he quickly got a huge fist in his gut.

"Shut it," she whispered through her teeth. Rodney didn't hear that, but he certainly heard the stomach growls. "Man, I didn't get to eat, and all because I was looking for Garu-" She covered her hand with her mouth.

"Because of who," asked Rodney, who wanted to hear the mysterious name.

"Nobody," She quickly answered back. _That was close; I have to be more careful about that. _

**{Soon school ended, I mean do you honestly believe the author wants to type about school? She HATES it!} **

Nicole walked on the cracked sidewalk, as she did everyday after school. She didn't want the walk to be awkward so she decided to let Garuru out. "Hey, you can come out now," she said, soon Garuru popped out.

"You do know we have our own invisibility devices, right?" He asked, knowing he didn't.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, well if you want to walk around, now is your chance; just turn on that invisible thingy." Garuru flipped his symbol, and a little glow surrounded him.

"I can still see you."

"I know, I am only letting you, and my platoon see me… where ever they are."

"Wow look at you, ya big softy," she gently punched his arm.

"I am not soft, I just know what it means to survive even if it means-" he was cut off by Nicole.

"Even if it means teaming up with the enemy, right," Garuru nodded. They kept walking, getting weird faces from by-standers who watched a girl talk to herself.

"By the way, who put the bandages on me?"

"It was me; I don't think I could've lived with myself knowing I could've saved someone's life. Well why do you want to take over Earth," she asked, this time concerned.

"To be honest it's none of your business," he turned his head away.

"To clarify, you don't know right?" Garuru blushed slightly; she was talking to him as if he was an old friend of hers. It made him feel weird inside. Nobody has ever had a normal conversation with him; it was always about his ranking, or his strength.

"But, it's not my job to invade this planet."

"You mean there is someone else trying to invade."

"My brother, Giroro, well you got part of it right, he's _trying_, but apparently not succeeding." He looked down, almost ashamed.

"Wow, all of this in one day… wait, I have one more question. Why are all of you 'keronians' trying to invade a planet you can't even run in? I mean even right now you're dragging along, and its only ninety degrees outside. That means the weekend should be fun.

"What do you mean, does weather really like to screw with y'all or something?"

"Exactly, it could be even hotter tomorrow! lets get to the shed, its getting late, and I didn't get to leach lunch _or_ breakfast," she glared at him, but hen smiled."You're a real stick in the mud, you know that right?"

**{I guess falling for the enemy runs in the family huh? Wait, I see something happened in a different home} **

It was Rodney, he ran into his house, and barged into his room. "Where are you?" he called, "I have some interesting news!" Something crawled out form under his bed.

"You know all that dust is probably why you have congestion a lot of the times. What's the news?" It asked.

"First of all: your butt poking yesterday almost got me in trouble today, oh and what did you say your leader's name was?"

"Garuru, why," it asked.

"Because I think I might've found him."

**Scene! Well that was exciting huh? Oh I want to thank Heinous966 for submitted the OC: Jo-lee! I hope I described her the way you liked, and the clothes as well. There are still 2 openings for OC's, so submit! Ok now its time for the questions you will answer in the review box: where is the rest of the platoon, who is Rodney talking too, is Garuru falling for Nicole? Tune in next time for CHAPTER 3! **

**-Ninja**


	3. Hunting elephants, and a flashback

**He goes the third chapter! You read it; you LOVE it… or whatever. **

It was a dark Saturday morning, well of course it would be dark, it was six in the morning. Everyone was planning to sleep in, but one person thought otherwise. In a few moments, buttons were pressed to send a voice message, also known as a 'call', to someone else's phone. In case you didn't know, it was Rodney calling Nicole. She was asleep on her bed, and Garuru was sleeping at the foot of the bed, with a gun in his hands. Her phone rang a couple of times, before she actually picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicole, its Rodney," he said fully sounding fully awake.

"I know Rodney, I have caller id; remember," she yawned.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No, I was, you know, doing the same thing I do every morning: hunting elephants." Her voice sounded very sleepy, and sarcastic. This was unheard of by Garuru, who whispered, "Elephants," in his sleep.

"I need you to come over… RIGHT now," it sounded urgent.

"Why?" There was some mumbling on the other end, "I don't care if you have a doctor at your hose, and I _certainly _don't care if she wants to meet me."

"Please… I will be your best friend!"

"You already are, but if it's that important to you, I guess I'll go," she quickly hung up and got changed, while Garuru was sleeping. "Get up," she stated. He just groaned. "I don't want to get up either, but the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back, now let's go!" Nicole threw a pillow in his face, and that woke him up. "Either get in the bag, or turn that symbol upside-down."

"Where are we going now," He asked, with bags under his eyes.

"To Rodney's, he said something about a doctor at his house." Garuru's eyes bulged, as he flipped his symbol and grabbed her hand.

"LET'S GO!" He dragged her out of the neighbor hood, into the darkened streets, but something stopped him dead in his tracks. A question mark floated above him as he asked: "Which way do we go?" Nicole just fell down anime style.

"It's this way," she pointed the exact opposite of where they were facing, "Don't they teach you how to know which direction things are in boot camp, or something?"

"No, but let's just hurry, lead the way," he pulled out yet _another_ gun and pointed it at her.

"Oh, look there he is walking towards us… is that the doctor he was talking about?" She pointed just behind him. He looked back, and she took this opportunity to kick the gun out of his hands into hers. She started shooting at his feet, making him back up. "You don't give the orders around here, GOT IT," snarling at the keronian.

"You get really cranky when you're tired huh?"

"Shut up and just walk that way," They both walked along the sidewalk, crossing the street a few times. Nicole Shivered a couple of times, getting used to the cool weather, but Garuru didn't have any trouble at all. _I'll have to watch out; he has the advantage in this weather. _She thought.

Soon, they ended up at Rodney's house; Nicole rang the doorbell, and waited. It didn't take that long for him to answer the door. Although, did seem a bit nervous; he looked from side to side and asked: "Is it just you?"

"Yeah…"

"Good,"

"Sort of," she mumbled under her breath and looked down at Garuru. "So what did you-" Rodney grabbed her, and pulled her inside, "Oh, ok…" Garuru slipped through the small crack through the door.

"Let's go to my room… quickly," he stated; soon all three, even though Rodney thought it was just the two of them, headed upstairs into his room.

"Where is this doctor you keep talking about, and why couldn't it wait till this afternoon?"

"Um, well she's under my bed…" Nicole grew some sweat drops, "Well, you can come out now." It took a few moments, but something did crawl out, it was small and pink.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE," she exclaimed; all Garuru did was smirk.

"Yeah you're never going to believe this- wait, did you say another one?"

Garuru turned his symbol right side up again and he was seen by everyone. Rodney looked a bit surprised, but the pink alien just smiled. "It's nice to see you again Pururu." He said, referring to the pink alien. She had a symbol of a heart, and a pink hat with two bumps that represent ears.

"Garuru-Chan," She exclaimed, "It's good to see you alive." She smiled while saying this.

"Ok, wait a minute," said Nicole, "How did you two meet exactly?"

**{Ooh another flashback! I just _love _those} **

"Please tell me everyone else heard that?" Asked Rodney, everyone else just nodded there head slowly, "It's kind of freaking me out, but anyways this is how it happened:"

_It was a really hot autumn day in Texas, and Rodney was walking home from school as usual, but then he saw something. Something fell, but before it fell, something popped out. "OH MY GOSH A SKYDIVER, BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THEY HAVE A PARACHUTE!" That's when he started sprinting, but a little explosion flew him back a few feet. _

_ "Where is it, where is it," He kept repeating, "Hello, are you here, wait there you are!" Something was sticking out, stuck in a tree. Rodney climbed up the tree and grabbed it, before he fell. "Oh my, gosh, it looks hurt, but what is it? No time for that, its time to put my doctor skills to the test." There was a fiery scene all around him, form the explosion, he looked around and stated, "I was never here," and left. _

_ He took the 'thing' to his house and opened a book, "Let's see, what you are?" the creature was knocked out from the fall. "Ok first I check your heart beat," he took out a stethoscope, "Hmm, it's normal, let me get ice for that bump, put bandages around the exposed blood, and put some medicine on those scrapes." He did as he said he would, "Now, we wait." _

_ It wasn't till a few hours did the creature wake up in shock. "Where am I?" it asked. _

_ "In my room, I've been taking care of you since this afternoon. What are you anyways?" _

_ "I am a keronian form the planet Keron, but I'm afraid there are four others who are here… did you put these bandages on me?" _

_ "Yeah, you see, I want to become a doctor," He coughed loudly, "But I kind of have a congestion problem right now," He was looking for some medicine. _

_ "Let me take care of it, in case you don't know I'm a doctor too," She pulled out a syringe with a ball point. _

_ "No way, how does that wor-" She quickly poked him in the butt, "OWW!" Rodney held his butt, "THAT HURT, but hey, im not coughing anymore. Thanks… umm." _

_ "Pururu, a chief medic, and your welcome," _

_ "A doctor huh? Does that mean you can teach me more about healing and stuff?" _

_ "Sure if you want." _

**{Well that wasn't as exciting as Garuru's story, but it was interesting.} **

"Well what about you and Garuru," asked Pururu. Nicole told the story of how she thought her house was on fire, and she defeated Garuru in a battle. "Wow, I don't know anyone who has defeated Garuru before!"

"It was hot, and I was in a spacecraft accident," Garuru tried to protect his title. They heard the front door open and heard someone step in.

"Rodney, I'm home," Said a female voice.

"Crap it's my mom! You two have to leave, NOW," Exclaimed Rodney, "I wasn't supposed to have anyone over today. Leave out the window; I will meet you down there."

Outside the window was a big tree; big enough to jump on, "Your coming with me," Nicole grabbed Garuru and threw him outside; where the sun was just starting to rise. Nicole jumped and climbed down the tree; waiting for Rodney. Soon Rodney and Pururu came out the front door, and started walking to the shed with Garuru and Nicole. Once they got to the shed they looked inside and found something weird.

"I didn't know you owned a mini-fridge," Asked Rodney.

"I don't," Answered back Nicole.

**Wow, wasn't that exciting? Now let's see what the mini-fridge is all about, although you all probably know. For those of you asking about the story: Balancing out his evil, I am working on the 3rd chapter as you read; I had to cut it short because I have to go somewhere later, and by the time I get back I wont be able to finish. The 4th chapter will be put up sometime between tomorrow, and Friday, so look out for it! Remember: Review, Follow, Favorite, and submit a Pekoponian OC with their: Name, Gender, and Keronian Partner. i am looking for Pekoponian OC's who's partners are: Taruru, and Zoruru. THANK YOU! **

**-Ninja**


	4. new fashion? Somewhere on a building

**Here is chapter 4; I hope you enjoy reading it. I will put in more action, as soon as the platoon gets together. That should be in like 2 more chapters, so just be patient and read the story! I have to warn you though, in this chapter GARURU IS VERY OOC! Sorry, but I promise I'll try not to make him like that next time.**

Nicole claimed she didn't own a mini-fridge; yet there it was. It was small, white, with a gray handle with Garuru's symbol on it. The fridge was sitting in the corner of the shed as if it's been there all this time. Nobody knew where it came from, but the only explanation was that someone snuck in, and put it there. The only question was who put it there.

Rodney, however, thought the fridge was pretty cool and decided to investigate a little more, "I wonder if whoever put it here put some drinks in it!" He opened the door, not to find drinks, but a swirling purple vortex! Both the humans and the Keronians got sucked in (only the humans yelled though).

"I really hope there is a mattress at the end of this~!" Nicole yelled as she held her eyes shut and waited for the impact that soon came. They landed with a "thud" as the keronians landed on their stomachs.

"Get up," Garuru ordered them, Rodney got up, rubbing his back. Nicole didn't move at all, she didn't care if he was even yelling at her pacifically. When she finally got up, the three already started walking down the lighted hallway.

"Don't you know what this place is?" Nicole asked anyone who would answer.

"Not a clue," Pururu answered, "although it had Garuru's symbol on it, we think someone form the platoon made it."

"What kind of keronians _exactly _are in this platoon I keep hearing about?" Rodney was now giving his _full_ attention to the keronians. Garuru and Pururu decided it was ok to tell them, since they were practically living with them. Pururu was going to explain, but suddenly, holes ended up under their feet. They were sent tumbling down yet again.

They landed in what looked like a control room. The room had: monitors, control panels, keyboards, cameras, and a lot of other computerized gadgets. Although there was a chair; a tall one and it was turned around. A laugh filled the air it went something like: "Pupupu!" Garuru and Pururu smirked, and then Garuru let out:

"Tororo, I knew you were a genius, but I never expected this from you. I mean an entire base; I have to admit, it's pretty good… I mean, for a runt like you." the chair turned around, letting a little keronian be seen.

He was small, salmon colored keronian with a symbol on both his hat and stomach. The symbol looked like a circle with three rectangles poking out of it. It also looked like he was wearing circle glasses with smaller circles on the inside. "Pupupu, you have lost faith in me sir, but it changes your mind about me, I designed the base myself."

"No he didn't," said a voice, it was coming from the other side of the room. Of course everyone turned their heads to meet with the sight of, Jo-lee. This time she was wearing yellow jeans with a black t-shirt, the same orange hat covered her short dark hair, and she was wearing the same vans. "I did," she continued, "I found this idiot trying to hack into my parents' company's budget, but don't worry I found him; IN MY ATTIC!" everyone else just grew sweat drops on their foreheads.

"What I want to know is how the hell did you find my shed?" Nicole asked the mysterious Jo-lee, who was now standing next to Toruru.

"Look behind your leg," was her only reply. Nicole looked at her leg only to find a neck brace strapped to the end of it. There was a red light blinking on and off, indicating it was on. "I noticed something in your bag yesterday at school, so when I passed you at lunch I just slipped it on you.

"So that's what that thing was," Garuru said, pondering all the times he's seen it, but was quickly punched in the head by Nicole.

"You knew about it all this time, and you didn't tell me?"

"I thought it was like the latest fashion or something," He got punched again.

"No, it is not 'the latest fashion'," she mocked. Rodney and Pururu chuckled behind their backs. They thought it was comedy hour or something, so they just laughed louder.

"Pupupu, well you asked what kind of people our in this platoon. Let's get this straight; I am the super genius that _everyone_ admires!"

"More like the annoying brat, everyone hates," Pururu whispered under her breath. Tororo snarled at her, but she didn't care; he would think of a way to get her back somehow.

"Well, if you're not impressed by that, maybe you'll be impressed by all the cameras I've set up around town," Tororo took out a sandwich and stated chomping down on it, "now we'll be able to find everyone else!"

"Everyone else," Rodney asked, "How many of you are there?"

"There are five," answered Garuru, who crossed his arms and went to check the monitors. "Wait, what's that? Tororo, zoom in!" Tororo did as he was told and zoomed in on a frame. It showed something grayish, and it was standing on a building with a girl, it looked like a keronian, but then again, it looked like a robot. The girl the keronian was standing with was tall and had sandy brown hair. "That's Zoruru, let's head out!" Everyone ran towards where they came from, and soon they were in the shed again. They rushed outside to try and find the building Zoruru was on.

**That's it, I hope you enjoyed it! I already have a plot** **set when the platoon gets together, so just keep reading! Again, review, follow, and favorite, and you could make a certain person VERY happy! Till next time make sure to check your roof and contact me if Zoruru is on it, and check your shed for Garuru, check your attic for Tororo, and check EVEYWHERE for Taruru! **

**-Ninja**


	5. The deal of two loners

You know, it's funny how some things turn out. Like how one minute you're at a friend's house at six thirty in the morning on a Saturday, and the next, you're running down the streets looking for a gray metallic frog. Rodney, Nicole, Pururu, and Garuru, went running up and down streets looking for Zoruru. They were out of breath by seven thirty. They had no, leads, clues, or any whereabouts on where Zoruru could be. Well at least it _was _like that until Nicole's phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" she answered, "Who is this?"

"It's your grandma," the person on the other line said sarcastically, "It's Jo-lee, and if you're wondering how I got this number, stop wondering. The robot frog is in the park across the street."

Nicole informed the others, and they ran into the park. They called out for Zoruru, but got no answer. They saw something though, in the trees. They followed the little blur until it stopped next to a girl. "Jessica, right?" asked Rodney. The girl looked up and nodded.

Her voice was like a whisper, "You know my name! What brings you to the park?" Her eyes were a bright blue, and sparkled with delight.

"We were actually looking for that frog," He answered back pointing at Zoruru behind her.

"You're not here to take him away are you?" Jessica's face got stern.

"Actually," Nicole interrupted, "we have someone who wants to meet him." Pururu and Garuru flipped their symbols again and appeared in front of Jessica. Zoruru walked in front of her, and up to Garuru. He saluted and turned to the other Pekoponians.

"Shall I get rid of them? It will be no trouble at all; just a flick of the wrist." Zoruru's right eye blinked.

"Stand down lance corporal, these pathetic excuses for pekoponians are helping us find the rest of our platoon. Tororo is down in the base under the goofy pekoponian's shed."

"Oh, ok I am being referred to as the 'goofy pekoponian'. My name is Nicole." She greeted him with an irritated smile.

"And I'm Rodney, are you a real cyborg? That's so cool, but how did you meet Jessica?"

Jessica and Zoruru both looked at each other as they recalled what had happened. "I found Zoruru in a dumpster; I guess someone thought he was a broken toy. He was in pretty bad shape, arm twisted, wires reassembled, so I took him home and fixed him up." She smiled recalling the talk they had the night she found him.

**{Flashback time again!} **

_"There you go, all fixed up." Jessica put her screwdriver down as Zoruru tested out his new arm. _

_ "Thank you," He replied, "In return, I promise to spare your life. Although why did you help me?" She sighed, and took her goggles off. Looking down at the table her eyes grew mournful. _

_ "I'm not so great at making friends. Everyday feels lonely to me, nobody knows me, remembers me, or even wants to know me. I think you're different, you seem like you understand." She was right, he did understand. He understood how someone not remembering you makes you feel less important, and lonelier. _

_ "I can relate to that, but I think this is different too. If you help me find my friends, I'll help you be less shy." _

_ "Okay, it's a deal." They shook hands, and the skillful assassin plans to keep this promise, knowing there is someone else who knows what it's like. _

**{This just touches my little narrative heart!} **

This time it was Rodney's phone that rang, "Hello?"

"Get to the shed, quickly! We have some news on Taruru!" the one on the other line hung up fast, but he guessed it was Jo-lee.

"I don't have time to explain, but there is some news on Taruru." He dashed towards the direction of the shed.

"Come on; let's get back to that shed!" Pururu ordered; everyone else nodded and ran to catch up with Rodney. By the time they got to the shed they saw Jo-Lee and Tororo with the radio in their hands, they shushed them as they barged through the door.

"Listen," Jo-Lee whispered. She held up the radio and turned it up.

"THERE HAS BEEN SOME SIGHTINGS OF A LIGHT BLUE CREATURE RUNNING AROUND TOWN. NOBODY KNOWS WHAT IT WAS, BUT WHEN AUTHORITIES TRIED TO APPROACH IT BEAMS OF LIGHT WERE SHOT AT THEM. LUCKILY NO ONE WAS HURT, BUT THE CREATURE GOT AWAY. PLEASE NOTIFY THE AUTHORITY IF YOU SPOT THIS CREATURE."

"There is a possible chance that was Taruru," explained Pururu, "Now all we have to do is find out where he is."

"Um, this Taruru," spoke up Jessica, "is he dangerous?"

"No," answered Zoruru, "Just stupid." He crossed his arms and looked down, but then looked up at the door. "Does anyone sense that?"

"It feels like a sudden disturbance in the world will happen soon," Garuru looked up as he said this, and the door swung open on cue. "What are y'all doing?" it asked. It was none other than Nicholas.

"Nicholas, get out, you can't be in here right now!" Nicole ordered, but he acted like he didn't even hear her.

"What are those?" he pointed at Pururu who was sitting still, just like the others.

"Uh, they're dolls?" Rodney said. He was trying to get Nicholas _not _to figure it out, but it didn't seem to work.

"Where did you get them, that metal one looks pretty badass!" He pointed at Zoruru.

"Nick, where did you learn that word? Don't ever say it again!" Nicole tried to get him to leave, but Nick had one more question.

"Which one is yours, Nicole?" Nicole pointed at Garuru. "Why did you get the ugly one?" Everyone gasped. The keronians had sweat drops on their forehead. "Whatever you paid for it, I think it was a little too much." He walked out, not another word was said. Everyone burst out laughing except for Zoruru. Garuru got up and left the shed.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" Nicole asked out loud. Everything was quiet for a moment, but then a little 'click' was heard; following it and explosion. Garuru walked back in the shed, with a devilish smirk and eyes closed. Nobody was laughing and Nicole had her palm in her face. "I can't believe, wait, I _can _believe you did that! What have I gotten myself into?" everyone around her chuckled.

"Don't worry, it didn't kill him. That was just a warning, but next time I won't be so nice."

"You're such a gentleman," Jo-Lee acknowledged.

"We don't have time to be messing around," Pururu said, "Taruru could be hurt. Let's go out and look for him again." Pururu opened the door only to be met with a gust of warm wind, so warm she practically fainted. "It's too hot."

"Oh no," Rodney started, "we waited too late, it's already noon. Sorry, but this is the hottest time of the day. I don't think any of you will be able to go out."

"Pupupu, temperatures are at one hundred and seven; would you like to risk it sir?" Tororo said with a grin. "If you go out there you'd be dried up in no time!"

"Why don't we go and get Taruru and you guys just… watch on the… monitor?" Jessica asked, although she wasn't sure it was such a good idea.

"For now, that's all we can do," muttered Garuru. Jessica, Rodney, and Jessica headed out the door.

"Wait, here," Jo-lee handed them watches. "They're for communicating, but I should warn you about the side effect _Tororo _put in. each time you use it will shock you." they all glared at her, "Hey, I'm not the one who put that in," she looked over at Tororo who was chuckling to himself.

They were off yet _again, _looking for yet _another_ frog; each of them hoping that it wouldn't give them trouble. 

**There you have it! Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!**

**-Ninja**


	6. Dog with a skin condition

Jessica, Nicole and Rodney walked down the sidewalk, looking for the mysterious frog. They have already checked the park, zoo, playground, and any other place you would find an alien. Then they saw something out of the ordinary. It was light blue, like a turquoise and it was running away.

"There it is," Rodney informed, "Follow it!" they raced after it.

"Stay away from me! I just want to find my friends!" it called back at them; "TARURU GENOCIDE!" beams of light were shot form it's eyes. They all moved out of the way, causing a tree to blow up.

"I _really _hope nobody saw that." Nicole remarked. Suddenly, a van sped right for Taruru. "Look out!" it was already too late; Taruru was snatched up, leaving nothing in his place.

"I saw what kind of van it was," Jessica informed her voice still in a whisper. "It was a van for that dog pound: 'Doggy care.'" Rodney and Nicole smiled at her, causing her to smile also.

The trio raced to the dog pound and went inside. "Where is that strange dog, you just snatched up?!" they said together. They asked a man that looked at least twenty, with a beard and long sandy hair.

"Sorry little dude's you came too late. Someone already took it." The three looked disappointed, and then they knew they had to call the others.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors; loser has to call Jo-lee." They gathered in a little circle. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Nicole and Jessica both had scissors, and Rodney had paper.

"Crap," he whispered. Rodney pushed the button and got quite a "Shocking" surprise, an electrical shock got shot up his body. He collapsed, but he was alright.

"This is Jo-lee, did you find Taruru?" the watch spoke.

"No, we lost him, but someone adopted him at the dog pound. Could you check the surveillance cameras again?"

"Ugh, I have to do everything!" they heard typing in the background. "Ok, here's something, a kid walking around a big cage, and is headed for the school. If you run, you might be able to catch him."

"We have to run?" Nicole said, it was _really _hot, and they didn't really feel like doing anything. "Alright then, let's go."

They raced outside to find a boy with blonde hair, and green eyes. He went by the name 'Zeke'. Zeke walked up to the group, not even blinking. "Hello~ ladies! I am honored to make your acquaintance." he put his hand out. Nicole reached for his hand, and shook it. "What brings you two, fine ladies, like yourself to the school on the weekend?

"Well…" Jessica started, "We were kind of wondering if you adopted a dog recently."

"As a matter of fact I have, but I have to warn you, he has a skin condition." Zeke whistled, "Come here boy!" A blue looking thing ran up to him and started barking.

Nicole grew tired of this game, "Taruru, you can stop the act." He stopped barking, "Come on, everyone is waiting for you." Zeke, also, looked very surprised that she knew it was an alien.

"How did you know what my name was?" Taruru asked.

Rodney was tired of being quite, "Like she said, everyone is waiting for you. Now let's go, it's getting dark."

Rodney, Nicole, and Jessica, explained about how Taruru was a keronian, and how they met the rest of the platoon. When they finally got to the shed Taruru had some last words before going in. "Umm hey, you wont tell anyone that I was acting like a dog will you?" Everyone zipped their lips and threw away the key, as Taruru pleaded.

When they walked in, Taruru had never felt happier. "Garuru, Pururu, Zoruru, Tororo, it's great to see you all again!" Taruru exclaimed, overwhelming with joy.

"Like wise," agreed Pururu smiling softly.

"I say," Taruru started, "We have a little party celebrating the platoon getting back together!"

"I agree," Nicole said, as she turned on the radio. Everyone started dancing around except for Garuru, Zoruru, and Tororo. It was easy to dance to; I mean "Party Rock Anthem" really is a high energy song.

"Pupupu, I think I should contact headquarters. We might miss the deadline of returning to Keron." Tororo got up, opened the mini-fridge, and jumped into the vortex. On the other hand, Garuru got up and went outside.

"May I have the first dance?" Zeke asked, but Nicole just brushed him off. Zeke went to go dance by Jessica instead.

"I'll be right back," Nicole whispered, as she chased after Garuru. She found him sitting on the fence, gazing at the stars. "Hey," she called, she sat next to him. "What's up?" She got no answer. "What are you doing out here? All your friends are inside."

"Friends are pointless. They mean nothing." Nicole was shocked. 'Friends are pointless?' she had never heard anything so heartless.

"No they aren't, I'm sure you just don't know their meaning yet."

"They're meaningless."

"Aren't I your friend?" Garuru gazed up at her, he dark brown eyes sparkled with the light of the stars.

"You are just my enemy… nothing more." Nicole looked down at the ground, almost sad that she couldn't get through to him. That's when Pururu and Zoruru popped up out of nowhere.

"Garuru," Pururu started, "The commander would like to request a video conference with _all _of us."

"He said it was important." Zoruru informed, as he and Pururu went back into the shed, and into the mini-fridge; followed by Garuru, after a few moments.

"Friends are meaningless, huh?" Nicole asked herself. "I'll make sure you change your mind.

**{Down in the Garuru platoon's secret base} **

There was a grey keronian on the monitor. He was known as the commander of the invasion platoons, Fururu. He didn't look happy at all either. "Garuru, state your location!"

"Pekopon," Garuru stated.

"You're still there? Has the Keroro platoon not proven they are worthy to invade pekopon?"

"No they have, but we've crashed landed on a different area of pekopon." Garuru looked back at the platoon, they were all in a horizontal line; facing the monitor.

"Let me check your location." Half of the monitor showed a world map, and showed a glowing red dot. "Here is your next mission. You are to keep at your location."

"Permission to speak sir," Asked Pururu.

"Permission granted."

"Why?"

"We have reasons to believe that an army of vipers are near there. They say they will take over pekopon before us using their new weapon. The leader, Viper, claims he owns a Kero ball. Find out where they're hidden, and _stop _them. Over and out."

"De arimasu!" confirmed the whole platoon, saluting."

The platoon headed up the shaft and into the shed, where the others were waiting for them. "We heard." They all said.

"Well if you're going out on a scouting mission, I think we can help next week. Right everyone?**" **Nicole asked everyone. They all looked confused for a while.

"Oh yeah, I remember what next week is!"

"What is it?" Zoruru asked.

Jessica kneeled next to him and said, "It's Halloween!"

**OK, I am uploading this right before I leave for school, so I get back I want to see reviews, k; that's all for now, 'till next time!**

**-Ninja**


	7. Just don't get hurt, ok?

**This whole week has been ticking me off! Why can't some people just be treated equally? Life can be so unfair! Anyways, here you go because I love you. **

**{It had been a couple of days since the platoon got back together. Well, to be more specific, it was a Thursday. To be even more specific, it was after the regular school time.} **

The five walked into the shed only to find the platoon sitting on the floor with cards in their hands. "Hey," they muttered. They looked really gloomy; everyone bet it was because they couldn't go out. Something about not having their invisibility badges charged. Taruru put down his cards and stated, "I win!" the group gave him an annoyed look. "We're playing go fish, not poker."

"Ok," started Rodney, "I know you guys are bummed out you can't go outside, but look on the Brightside! Jo-lee?" He turned to her as she stepped in front of the group.

"I have arranged that we all go to my private beach resort!" she said with a smile. Pururu and Taruru smiled at the fact that they could go outside.

"I don't think water would be a very good idea with my complexion," Zoruru informed showing off his metal arm.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." Jessica whispered. "I'm sure there are plenty of other things to do there."

"Humph, beaches are for wimps." Garuru added, crossing his arms.

"Yeah and so is everything else fun." Nicole teased, although she only received a glare. "By the way, I can't leave you in here by yourself."

"What's wrong, afraid I'll find it?" Nicole just glared at him.

"Why are we going now? Couldn't you all go during the summer?" Taruru asked, while everyone chuckled: "Going in the summer, that's a good one!"

"Guys please, I understand if you don't want to go." Zeke stated, "I'll just have these lovely young ladies to myself!"

"We'll go," the others murmured, "Wait where did the runt go?"

"Pupupu, the only one here is a super genius!" said a voice as a rumbling noise rang loud. The noise was coming from outside and saw, what looked like, motorcycles. "Pupupu, I've coated these with invisibility spray, and made them with gravity defying wheels." Only a few of the group looked confused until Tororo said, "It can fly." Their faces lit up as they hopped on.

"Why are there only five?" asked Zeke.

"Well," Jo-lee started, "it isn't cheap getting gravity defying wheels, so this will have to do for now." The humans hopped onto the motorcycles and started them up. Their keronian partners climbed on behind them. Nicole shuddered, "Would someone like to trade keronians?" Nobody answered.

Jessica wasn't so sure this was a good idea, "Jo-lee, are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, it's as safe as handing a kid a gun! Start your engines!" Everyone's engines roared. "Go!" they were high speeding down the street, passing by all the houses and people in the neighborhood. "Ok, now press that blue button!" they did as they were told and went soaring into the sky.

"This is amazing!" Rodney exclaimed with a big grin of his face. "I can't believe this is happening!" he looked back at Pururu who was smiling also, and looking at the scenery around her.

Garuru was just looked straight ahead at the human who was driving the vehicle. He thought to himself, _I will find it. You can't keep it hidden forever._

It was a half hour or so until somebody spoke. "Hey babe, is that the place?" Zeke asked, pointing at a small deserted coast.

"Call me that one more time, and I might just slap you in the face. Yeah that's it though."

Pururu looked around for some reason, "Jo-lee, how do we land?" Everyone turned and stared at Jo-lee, waiting for an answer.

"Well you see, if you just… umm…. land?"

"We are going to die," Screamed Jessica. It was fast, as fast as you could blink. They all crashed into the sandy beach. Sand covered them completely, the bikes weren't damaged though.

**{Let's see what excitement we get out of Jessica's point of view} **

I couldn't believe we couldn't land. It was that hard was it? Or at least it didn't seem that hard. It looked like Jo-lee was getting chewed out for not telling them how to land, but I just smiled. I don't know why, was it that I was on a beach? That my friends were fighting? Or that I _actually _had friends? Either way it was quite enjoyable to watch.

A cooling breezed brushed against my face as I breathed in the salty air. It was peaceful; a great place to relax before it starts getting cold. I looked at Zoruru; he didn't seem the least bit happy. Then again, I could never know what he's thinking. "Zoruru," I whispered in my voice, "would you like to get away from this hassle?" Honestly it wasn't really a hassle; I just wanted to know more about him. He just nodded as we walked away form the steaming group.

"Zoruru," I asked again, "what is Keron like?"

"Well, it's like earth, but less humid and more water."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what caused you to be how you are now?" He stopped walking. Did I offend him? "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." I looked down at the sand under my feet. I can't believe I finally made a friend, and I've just offended him.

"It was long ago on a far off planet." I looked up, surprised he was talking about it. "Keron was invading a planet, and we were doing a pretty good job at it too. Then it happened, an explosion. My limbs were useless in the war; I was there with one of my fellow soldier, Zeroro. He said he went to go get help and left me. Hours, days, passed, and no help came. Sitting, soiled in my blood, I knew there was only one thing I could do. Replace my limbs with mechanical ones."

I sat down in the sand, thinking of what to say. How could someone do this to him? "Why didn't he come back?"

"I don't know exactly why, but I plan to get revenge on him." He opened his metallic hand that made a sound that couldn't be explained.

"I don't think revenge is the answer." He looked up at me, "You're hands are made to help your people, not destroy them. If he really was your enemy, he would've killed you off then and there right? What am I even saying? Well, couldn't you just hate him? I know I don't understand what you're feeling, just… don't get hurt ok?" I didn't know what I was saying! How could I give advice, when I don't even know what I would do in that situation?

"I think I understand what you are trying to say, but I wouldn't desert a friend like he once did."

I wonder if he was smiling when he said that, I know I was. I felt my cheeks flush with red. I wonder if there was a way to make his cyborg body under his skin. We continued walking along the sandy ground. I knew it must've been fate that helped us meet. I just hoped it would last for a long time.

We glance over at the loud noise that sounded like it was coming from the sea. I wonder what they're up to.

**This chapter was surprisingly short, but like I said this week has been getting on my nerves. Do you think Jessica has gotten a liking to Zoruru? What was that scream coming from? Ok, now (if you want to) review what point of view you want to read next! Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite! BYEE**

**-Ninja **


	8. Wheelchair? Best Halloween part 1

"I think it's time to get going," Jo-lee said, as she got up from the sandy ground. Everyone, except Garuru and Zoruru, groaned at her. "Sorry, but it's getting late, I heard there was a storm coming, and with Rodney and that thing stuck to his hand doesn't make it any better."

She was referring to the sea urchin that Rodney had accidently put his hand on. Pururu had some tweezers and was trying to take out the needled points. "It's not my fault, OW! Pururu are you almost done yet?" a small tear fell from his eye.

"Maybe if you stop moving so much I could get them out." She was right; every time she got close to one of them he would move.

Zeke was getting frustrated just watching him, "You're embarrassing us, Rodney. Just let her pull it out fast." He crossed his arms and glared at the poor teen sitting on the sand.

"Easy for you to say," Rodney replied, "you don't have needles in your hand!" His hand was getting irritated. A dark red bulge appeared on his palm.

"You know what this is taking too long!" Nicole walked up to him and pulled out all of the needles at once. "There, happy?"

"NO!" he yelled back at her, "Let's just go already." With that he climbed onto the motorcycle and sped off.

The orange and bright sky soon turned pink as the sun went down. The salty air was gone in an instant, as though they were leaving a different world. Then the sky turned dark and starry. It turned out Jo-lee was right about the storm. Little droplets made little pitter patter sounds as it touched their skin.

"Oh shoot," Zeke remarked, "I'm supposed to water the flowers today!" he turned his bike to the direction of his house.

Jessica looked a bit confused, "But it's raining." She guessed he didn't need to water them if the rain was watering them.

"It's ok, I'll bring an umbrella!" everyone face-palmed at what he just said. "I'm joking, but I'll see y'all at school tomorrow!" they waved by to him as he left.

"I have to get going too," Jessica said, "before Zoruru starts to rust!" she left just as Zeke did.

"I think you know what I have to do," and Jo-lee left as well. Although they could hear a little, "Pupupu," as she sped away. Rodney left after her, saying something about not wanting his bandages to get wet.

**{This time it will be from Nicole's point of view} **

I love it when it rains. I could just stand out here for hours, letting the rain hit my face. As if washing away all my worries, but then I remembered: I haven't eaten all day. I looked back at Garuru who was crossing his arms as if saying, "Let's get out of this damn weather already."

I walked up to the front door and knocked. I saw it was Nick who opened the door, and I smiled. "Where have you been," he asked, "You've been gone forever?"

"Chill your face, I told you I was going out with friends." I walked inside, still carrying Garuru like a doll. His expression was bored, aggravated, and hopeless.

"I thought you were just joking, you don't have friends." I punched him on the shoulder, not hard, but hard enough to say "You know I do."

"Nicole, could you help me in the kitchen?" called a voice. I recognized it right away. I mean how couldn't I recognize my own mother?

"Sure mom, in a bit." I sat Garuru down on the table and whispered, "Don't move, or we'll have frog legs for dinner." He didn't say a word, so I turned around to help my mom.

**{Garuru hasn't said word all chapter! Let's see what's going on in his head.} **

I can't believe she had me just sit there. Damn girl, but I always wondered what her mom looked like. So I stayed low. I couldn't believe my eyes when her mom came into the kitchen. A wheelchair, her mom was in a wheelchair. How did this happen?

She looked like an older version of the girl, but I still didn't understand. Her mother was disabled? Nicole just smiled and hugged her, looking as happy as ever. I couldn't see what they were making, just that it smelled delicious. Then it happened, the girl turned around and I saw it, what no one else saw. A tear, it rolled down her cheek, and onto the ground. She then wiped her cheek and turned back to her mother, a smile on her face.

"Here Nicole," I heard her mom say, she gave the girl a bowl.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." She picked me up and carried me upstairs, into a room.

The room was pretty big; it had a bed, a chair, a bookcase _stuffed _with books, a TV, and a radio. She sat me on the bed and handed me the bowl, "Here," she said, "eat up. Don't worry; it's just spaghetti and meatballs. I heard that you 'keronians' like something call 'cow flesh'? Well that's what that ball is. I'll be back." She left the room.

How do I know she didn't poison it? She could have this whole plot to poison me and my platoon! "Screw it," I whispered, I was too damn hungry to care about being poisoned. Then the door opened and she walked in, carrying another bowl of the food.

"Thanks to you, my mom thinks she's going insane." She giggled and took a fork full of whatever she called this stuff.

"Why?"

"I made her think she didn't already give me a bowl." She giggled some more. How can she be this happy after whatever happened to her mom? "How can you do that... you know, make weapons appear by will?"

"Concentration, strength in mind and a good visual of the weapon you want." She looked at me with the weirdest face she's ever made.

"I call shenanigans! That's a load of bologna!" I just had to laugh at that, but it was true. I mean that's all there was too it. "So you mean it has nothing of the fact that you're an alien frog in an army?"

"Nope." I chuckled some more, it seemed like she didn't believe me at all. "By the way, what happened to your mother?" she stopped what she was doing and looked up with eyes full of sorrow.

"It happened when I was little." She took a deep breathe, "My mom, was driving and then… she was hit by a drunk driver. She lost the feeling in her legs and couldn't work."

"Your father," I asked again.

"My dad started going on business trips to support us. That's fine and all, but I haven't seen him in forever." She yawned, "Ok, I'm going to sleep. You can sleep over there if you want," she pointed at a fluffy chair next to the bookshelf. Soon she was in bed and asleep.

Here I was thinking that when she smiled everyday because her life was perfect, but I guess nothing is perfect. I don't know why she smiles though. How can she, with all that has gone on in her life? I barely got through it when my mom disappeared, and I joined the army. I just put a frown on my face and somehow got through it. She was different though, _a lot _different.

**{The next day after school} **

"Are you almost done?" Nicole asked, as she put some false vampire teeth on. "Garuru, hurry we aren't going to make it by the time you're done." Garuru was taking forever just to put on a simple vampire costume on.

"Shut up, I'm almost done." He put on a suit and was finally done, "Explain to me why _I_ have to go."

"Because you're a jerk, who, I won't let spend Halloween alone. Besides everyone else is going, it'll be fun! Put this in your mouth," she handed him another pair of fake vampire teeth.

"What, no." he replied and jumped down form the stool he was standing on. She groaned and they left. Walking down the street they saw other trick-or-treaters in their costumes. When they finally reached the end of the street they met up with the others.

"Happy Halloween," they said together. Jo-lee was a scientist and Tororo was Frankenstein's monster. Taruru and Zeke were zombies, Rodney was a doctor and Pururu was a nurse, Zoruru was a mummy and Jessica was a karate fighter.

"Let's go!" Taruru announced. They walked down the street, from house to house everyone saying: "Trick-or-treat!" in a cheery voice. Even Zoruru said it every once in a while. The only one who didn't was Garuru; of course everybody saw it coming. Although, there was this one house no one would forget.

The group walked up to a pretty charming house with an elderly woman sitting next to a bowl of candy. "Trick-or-treat," the group said cheerfully.

"Now what do we have here? What nice costumes this year!" the woman smiled and gave candy to everyone, except Garuru that is. Tororo chuckled.

"Pupupu, seems like you've been skipped out on boss!" Jo-lee chuckled with him.

"Serves him right, not saying trick-or-treat and all."

Garuru growled, he didn't care, "Aren't you all a little old to be joining these festivities?" Zeke started to fume a little, "Why does everyone ask us that?" Taruru looked up at him.

"Maybe it's because you are all teenagers doing something that is meant for children."

"Well," Rodney started, "nobody is young forever. We have to make our childhood last." Jessica nodded in agreement, "Exactly, by the way, I think this is the best Halloween ever!"

Then they looked around, the entire streets were flooded with darkness. Not a kid in sight. The wind blew a soft mellow tune as the old crows in the trees went; "CAW, CAW!" then they saw it: a floating figure in the middle of the street. It didn't look human, and yet it had a strange glow to it. It changed shape, but not into what was expected. It turned into a giant bug. It was heard, a piercing scream, they all turned around to see Jessica gone.

"W-what is t-that?" Jo-lee asked.

**That's all for now! I had a really good time typing this up, but I got kind of depressed typing Nicole's past. Oh well, I hope you liked it. Review what you thought of it and I'll be back with more! BYEE!**

**-Ninja**


	9. Best Halloween ever! slowly changing?

"J-Jessica, where are you?" Zeke called out. Jessica had vanished. The group looked back to the streets only to see nothing. No bug, no glowing creature, not even a person. "Common Jessica this isn't funny, where are you?" a head poked out behind a tree behind them.

"Sorry, I'm really scared of bugs. I'm just glad it's gone, but what exactly was that thing? It wasn't a bug before, it was some kind of alien I think." Nobody was sure what it was, but there were some ideas, like vipers. Taruru started glancing left and right cautiously.

"You know, maybe we should get out of here. What I mean is it might not be safe." Some of the platoon members smiled. They haven't seen Taruru this scared since he battled Tamama.

"Pupupu, in that case let's stay here and fight it. We'll even let you go first Taruru." He chuckled even more but was hit by Jo-lee.

"Cut it out, we're going to the base. We want to show ya'll something." the other humans smiled. What they were going to do was tell ghost stories that would practically freak the keronians out.

"Is this going to be another boring activity?" Garuru asked his hands crossed. Nicole looked down at him.

"Since when have our activities been boring," Garuru opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off, "Shut up. Let's just hurry up; it's getting kind of chilly."

Walking to the shed wasn't a walk in the park like they had hoped. Around every turn they were cautious of that _thing _still lurking around. There was a giant amount of relief when they reached the shed unharmed. There were no words to explain what they would've felt if they were attacked, especially since it was the middle of the night.

The small group walked to the control room where all the monitors were. "Everyone sits in a circle" Rodney said. They did as they were told. "Ok, now I'm going to tell you a story that happened long ago on this night." Rodney proceeded to tell the story of the headless horseman. Only at the perfect parts would he jump out at the keronians. At the end of the story only Taruru and Pururu were really afraid.

"You call _that _a scary story?" Tororo asked, "My grandma could tell a better story than that! Pupupu!" there was a banging sound at one of the steel doors that made Tororo jump onto Rodney. "IT'S THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" Everyone chuckled at the small keronian.

"Get off of me you freak!" Rodney finally pulled Tororo from his head, but he still seemed a bit scared.

"What did you think Zoruru?" Jessica asked.

"I thought it was a very pleasant story. Except if I ever did see that horseman, I would personally chop him up. No matter what he threw at me." Everyone sweat dropped, 'a pleasant story?' is that what counts as pleasant to him?

There was another banging sound, but it was louder. "Hey Garuru, why don't you go check it out?" Pururu asked.

"What, why should I?"

"Because, you're the platoon leader, that's why."

Zeke made a face, "Oh, she got you there."

Garuru just wondered over to the door and slowly opened it. "See, there's nothing there." There were foot steps. "Who goes there?" He called out. The foot steps stopped. Nobody moved an inch, terrified of the one thing they couldn't see. "See, there's nothing there. Now can we just stop all of this trying to scare us business?" the foot steps started again, but this time, lighter, and faster.

A strange noise was heard, it was faint but it sounded like this: "Meow~"

Garuru started to turn pale and pushed the buttons to close the door. When he turned around to face the others they were quite shocked. Why would Garuru close the door on a cat? How did it even get in here? Taruru chuckled a little. "What's wrong; scared of a little kitty cat?" Garuru shot a glare back at him, "Sorry sir."

Rodney moved raised and eyebrow, "Garuru why don't you just let the cat in?"

"Because," was his only reply.

"Because why?" Jessica asked.

"Because, because."

"Because, because why?" Nicole asked.

"Listen, I'll open the door," Zeke got up and walked to the metal door, "Gosh, you know, you keronians can be such babies at times." Zeke pushed the big button and the door opened with a, "hiss," sound. "Come here little kitty- AAHH!" Zeke quickly pushed the button and the doors closed again.

"What was that all about?" Pururu asked.

"T-t-there was a c-c-clown out there!"

"A clown," Zoruru asked, because he had never heard of such a thing.

Jessica heard the confusion in his voice and explained to him. "A clown is someone who wears paint on there face, wears big shoes, and makes people laugh. Although, now that I think about it. Aren't they your worst fear Zeke?" He nodded slowly.

"Wait," Jo-lee stood up, "Jessica is afraid of bugs, and that huge bug appeared in the street.

Rodney got the idea, "Zeke is afraid of clowns and that clown just showed up at the door.

"So that means," Nicole had a big smile on her face and turned to Garuru, "Garuru must be scared of cats!"

"W-what, that's preposterous!"

"Garuru it's ok to be scared. What I'm more worried about is what we are going to do with that thing." Electric shocks were heard and all the lights in the room turned on. Toruru stood at the top of the stairs holding a soda.

He took a big slurp, "Well we can't let it stay here. It could ruin my equipment. That means you nine, will have to go and find it."

Jo-lee scoffed, "And what about you."

With another big slurp Tororo explained, "You see, I am the tech guy. That means I can't leave the safety of this room.

"Cool," Jo-lee ran to a near by computer, "Then I'm staying here too." Looking back at the screen Jo-lee typed up something and looked back to the group. "Here," nets materialized in their hands, "use this to catch the thing. Good luck." She opened the door, "You just might need it."

The group wasn't sure if she really meant good luck, or if she meant to scare them. Then four keronians and four humans walked through the lighted hallway. They walked close; making sure no one gets left behind.

"How do you all know where to go?" Rodney asked to anyone who would respond.

"We don't," Pururu said, "we just follow our instincts."

They stumbled upon a fork in the road. Everyone had to go somewhere, and not the way back. Pretty much everyone wanted this to be over already. How can it be? It seems like the monster has an upper hand. All they could do was put their faith in one another to help them in a time of need.

"I guess four go to the right, and the rest to the left right?" Taruru asked. The group nodded and decided to split up.

Zeke, Pururu, Jessica and Garuru were headed to the left, and Taruru, Nicole, Zeke, and Zoruru were heading to the right. Before heading off Nicole thought of something fun. "Let's make this hunt a little interesting, huh?" Nobody said a word, listening for the rest, "The first group to find the monster and catches it wins!" both of the groups nodded their head and set off.

**{Left group} **

Walking down a narrow hallway is probably one of the most dangerous things you could do. What if you heard a terrifying noise, which way would you run? What if you had to leave you best friend behind because there was just no room to run together? Many of these incidents could be avoided if you just didn't let a strange alien follow you to your secret base!

"You know this probably never would've happened if we didn't do that trick-or-treat thing." Garuru stated holing a gun instead of the net he was given.

"You know," Zeke stated, "I don't know how Nicole put up with you sometimes."

"Will you two just shut up?" Pururu said in a very stern voice. "You know if we find this thing, we can rub it the other's faces."

"I would very much like to win at something." Jessica spoke up.

"Whatever, as long as purple jellybean here, stays out of my way." Zeke poked Garuru in the back of the head. Garuru turned and slapped his hand away.

"Wait, do you hear that?" the group stopped what they were doing and just stood still.

They stared off into the end of the hall, but saw nothing. The lights flickered on and off as if to warn them of something. The glowing figure suddenly showed itself. It was an indescribable creature, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that eerie glow that seemed to stretch out at them. The group shielded their eyes and when they look back the creature was gone. The thing was gone, but in its place was darkness. Soon the lights went off one by one, consuming them in darkness.

"Is anybody hurt?" Zeke asked the dark space.

"No, I don't think so," replied two other voices from the other side of the hallway.

"Whose fear is this?" Zeke's eyes started adjusting to the darkened room, and saw Pururu in the fettle position, "Pururu!"

"Yes, it's true; this is my fear." The conversation of the others soon got quite. "I am always surrounded by friends that I don't know what being lonely feels like. That's why I am afraid of it."

"You're ok now though," Jessica carefully made her way to Pururu and hugged her. "You're not alone, you're with us." The lights soon flickered back on and they smiled.

"If you ask me," Garuru said, "That was a foolish thing to be scared of."

Zeke fumed a little, "Well you know what? Nobody was asking you. Let's just keep going until we find the darn thing."

They walked through the, now, lighted hallway. The only sound they heard was the "pitter-patter" sound of their feet. The team on the right wasn't making much progress either.

**{Right group} **

"I wonder if the others had any luck catching the thing." Taruru whispered, not wanting to alarm anything.

"I don't know, but we better hurry up." Nicole whispered back.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"Because I'm tired and we have school tomorrow. Wait… what's that?" the group stopped and listened.

It was breathing. It was heavy breathing, which you could hear from around the corner. It was inhale….. Exhale….. Inhale…."RAAAAAWR" it sounded like a monster. The next thing they heard was foot steps. They were heavy and it sounded like it was dragging something.

"What is that monstrosity?" Zoruru asked as a bloody person appeared before them. He looked at the humans, maybe they had an answer. Rodney looked completely fine, but Nicole was sweating. Her eyes grew large, as she blinked.

"That is a zombie…. The dead that rises from their grave and devour human flesh." She took a deep breath and looked away. "Some can be fast, but the ones_ I _fear. Are the ones that can chase after you." thee monster growled once more as it sped after them.

What would you do, what _can _you do? If someone different approaches it, the creature could be even worse than before. They ran. They ran down each hallway they could get into. Looking back time and time again, they only stopped when they bumped into something.

"What the hell?" Nicole heard the voice say. She had her eyes closed, afraid to see when she opened them, "Watch where your going, stupid pekoponian." Recognizing it right away she reached out for him. The only one who would say that is none other than Garuru. Throwing him aside she walked away. Others followed, but they didn't know where they were going.

"The only place," she began. "Where this thing hasn't been is where?"

The group pondered the thought, "The control room." Rondey finally said. "That's probably where it's going now!"

Jessica chuckled, "My friends are so smart! Lead the way frogs!" they did as they were told, taking every turn, at any chance they could.

**{Control room} **

"So who's fear?" Jo-lee asked Tororo as he looked up from his screen. "Will it be mine, or will it be yours that shows up?"

Tororo took a bite out of a sandwich, "Ha, foolish pekoponian, I have no fears."

Jo-lee smirked at him and chuckled. "Well whatever happens you still suck at this game." Looking back at her screen it showed two fighters. Jo-lee hits a certain pattern of keys on her keyboard and her character gave the finishing blow. Tororo growled at her.

"You cheated!"

"Don't act like as if you didn't! How else would a character in this game look _just like you_?"

"Pupupu, you know-" there was a little sound, then silence. Then it happened again. "I bet your fear is here." Tororo chuckled at the thought of seeing Jo-lee scared.

The metal doors slid open to reveal, another keronian. It was small, it was yellow, and it was evil. "Kukuku," it laughed. Tororo flipped out of his chair.

"Don't let it get to me! Keep it away!"

"Awe," Jo-lee cooed, "It's actually kind of cute! Too bad I have to capture it." Turning back to her computer, Jo-lee typed something in and suddenly a huge glass case appeared around it. Just in time for the rest of the friends to see it. "I guess this means it win, doesn't it?" the group of friends groaned. They were beat.

Not minding the cold floor, the pekoponians fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh," Pururu worried, "are they ok?"

The surrounding Keronians looked at the exhausted humans, wondering what to do. "They are just exhausted, they did have quite a night." Garuru remarked with a smile.

"We should let them rest," Zoruru added.

Taruru took a close look at the alien, "Let's release this thing already." Tororo made a hole open up in the floor. The creature soon floated down the hole gently, as if wanting to take one last look at the control room.

The remaining five decided to sleep down in the control room. Now that they thought of it, it was getting chilly; the humans seemed to be fine. Although, the keronians needed blankets, being frogs and all. Garuru sat with the purple blanket in the corner, away from the crowd. Every once in a while he looked up at the group. It seemed like they all had a certain way of sleeping.

**{Pururu's point of view} **

Why did we frogs have to be cold blooded? Beats me, but sometimes it has its ups and downs. Garuru was so far away from everybody. I remember when I had a crush on him. I learned I couldn't love him now, for he doesn't know love himself. Why is he just so negative? How can Nicole stand him, i bet she drives him crazy. Then again, I haven't seen Garuru shoot anybody's head off yet, so that's a good sign. Although, i know her plan. "Garuru will realize what friends are for someday," she told me one day, "And you'll have me to thank!"

Normally I would be mad that Kululu sent us to this place, but now I'm not sure. I think Garuru is slowly changing day by day, at least I _think _he is. I'm not sure what would happen the next day, but I was sure of two things. This was the best Halloween ever! And the other thing, I went to sleep with a smile on my face that night.

**This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever typed so give me a cookie! *NOM* Yay! I know it's not Halloween anymore, but hey this is a decent chapter huh? Now that you have all been patient I am proud to present….. THERE WILL BE ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Now that we have everyone together it's time! Get ready because next time the group puts their trust, fate, and friendship to the test! NOW**** DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **See you next time! BYEE! 

**-Ninja**


	10. Vipers

Three months from the Halloween incident passed, and it was soon another normal day. The sky was cloudy, the temperature was just right, and the five pekoponians were walking to school. It was all quiet, until Zeke said, "When do you think the vipers will attack?" they looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Rodney thought long and hard then replied, "I don't know, but when they do, we better be ready."

Jessica looked rather sad, "I hope we do beat them, if not we'll die." The group stopped in their tracks and glared at her. Jessica made a little jump back at their glares, "What I mean is that, we _will _beat them!" they all started walking again.

"Please," Nicole started, "those keronians would be lost without us; _literally."_

Although, Jo-lee had uncertainty on her face, thinking about the mission they had. _What happens then? _She thought, _what happens when they complete their mission? I hate to say it, but I'd miss them. _

**{Hey, I bet you forgot about me! Well I'm back! Not… that I went anywhere… anyways, lets go to a different time period... maybe biology?}**

* * *

Jo-lee, Rodney, Zeke, Nicole, and Jessica all sat in the back of the class. For biology, their teacher, Mr. Bender, was going to bring slugs to digest. It seemed a little odd for him to be late. Time passed and still no sign of Mr. Bender. The rest of the class started to murmur about the situation. "Maybe something bad happened to him." One girl in the front asked. A boy stood up, "Should we tell the principal?" more murmurs, and then the door opened. The crest of the class took their seats to see Mr. Bender walk in.

"Good morning pekoponians," he said, "Let's get started shall we." He put his briefcase on the table and opened it. A bunch of papers fell, but he ignored them. "Now, how about you all tell me about the weather today?"

Tell him about the weather? This was new. A girl with blonde hair in the second row raised her hand. "Mr. Bender, what about the slugs we were going to digest?"

Mr. Bender gave a disgusted face then practically _pounced _in next to her desk. The girl was frightened, but she didn't move. Nobody dared to make a sound as Mr. Bender opened his mouth and said, "Slugs are worthless little things. Who needs them?" the class was silent.

Jo-lee leaned to her left, where Rodney was sitting, "Mr. Bender is acting weird."

"Yeah, he is usually excited about slugs." Rodney said back.

Mr. Bender looked up, "You in the back!" he pointed at Nicole.

"Yes sir?" she asked, calm and confident. He scrunched up his nose as she stood up.

"Tell me, what areas of pekopon are mostly populated."

"I don't know sir."

"Then tell me, what areas of this pekopon city are mostly populated."

"That is none of your business sir." The class gasped. No one dared speak to a teacher that way, especially Mr. Bender. "And if I were you I would send these four to the office, they just brought some slugs with them."

Zeke looked confused, "We didn't bring any-" Jessica kicked his leg, "ow…"

Mr. Bender stepped as far away from the back row as he could, "Leave this class room at once." The four did as they were told. "Ugh, I hate my job..."

Once outside in the hall the four were trying to recall what had happened. They pondered for a while then backed up against the wall when the door opened. It was just Nicole. The group of five huddled and whispered so the empty halls wouldn't echo their voices as much.

"What was that all about?" Jessica asked in her normal whisper.

"Something is definitely wrong." Zeke answered the obvious. "What should we do?"

"Well," Nicole said, "I have a theory."

Jo-lee smiled, "Me too, are we thinking the same thing?"

"What?" Rodney asked; he was tired of being left out on things.

The two girls looked at each other then plainly said, "Vipers."

Zeke looked up, a little confused, "You think so?"

Jessica's eyes widened. "Now that ya'll mention it, Zoruru did tell me that they hated slugs."

Now what? What do they do now? They couldn't just fight him. What if he was the _real _Mr. Bender, what if they got suspended? This called for some reinforcements. Jo-lee took out an ear piece and made a call. The others huddled around, listening anxiously for an answer.

There was a click, "Pupupu, hello~?" said a voice.

"Tororo," Jo-lee said, "put Garu-… put Pururu on the phone."

"Hello?" said a female voice. "Jo-lee, what's up?"

"We all think our teacher is a viper."

"Really, why do you think that?"

Jo-lee handed the ear piece to Zeke, "He's acting abnormal." He passed it to Jessica.

"He calls us pekoponians." She passed it to Rodney.

"He wanted to know the most populated places." He passed it to Nicole.

"He is afraid of slugs." Nicole held the ear piece in the middle of the group.

There were some whispers back and forth then a door opened and shut. "We'll be right over." It was done, no turning back. Now there was another problem, getting the fake teacher out of the classroom.

"What now?" Jessica asked. The group shrugged. "Well, I mean, we can't fight here. Do we even know how to fight?" that was a very good point. No one had fought a real fight before.

"Well we need a plan," Rodney stated, "Jessica's right we can't fight here, let's just lure him out… where's Jo-lee?" at that exact moment Jo-lee came running out of the classroom, with her bag in her hands.

"Hey guys run if you don't want to get caught!" then Mr. Bender came running after her. Nobody even bothered to ask. They just ran with it.

Once they caught up to the mischievous girl they all headed for the exit. Not caring if they were leaving school grounds, they ran to a construction site near the school. It was said they were having another school building built; although, now, it was their new battle ground.

"We're gonna have to buy the others time." Nicole called out. The other four nodded as they surrounded the imposter. "We know who you are."

Zeke narrowed his eyes, making sure not to fall for any tricks. "A viper, sent to conquer earth."

Jessica was in a fighting stance, something was telling the others she had done this before. "We won't let you take over."

The imposter laughed a raspy laugh. Then it transformed into what looked like a small man. The only things different was that it had a viper's head and a gun for his left hand. It did the same kind of yellow piercing eyes. The same round curved head, fangs, and slithery tongue to match. "Hahaha," the viper laughed. "I see you've seen through my disguise, no matter. I will just have to obliterate you all!" he lunged towards Jessica.

Jessica was on her toes, ready to go. The viper threw punches as fast as he could, Jessica just dodged them all. Left, right, left, right, the viper punched. Right, left, right, left, she dodged. Though, the viper was tricky, he took aim with his blaster. "Jessica watch out!" Rodney yelled. He knocked her down just as the laser went off.

"Hold on guys!" Jo-lee called out, but from where? They finally understood that she was hiding in a tree. They all couldn't go up there, the viper would spot them. Jessica and Rodney decided to go up and see what she was up to; leaving Nicole and Zeke to deal with the viper. Once those two were up the tree Jo-lee spoke, "I just analyzed the weapon on his arm. It turns out it is a form of Keronian technology, but tweaked, just a little bit."

Jessica was a little confused, "What exactly does that mean."

"Well it means that the plan has faults." She pulled out her laptop and showed them a picture of the plans. "This is the viper's gun." She pulled up another gun, "And this is a keronian gun."

"They look almost identical." Rodney pointed out the obvious, and he was right. They _did _look the same, except for one detail.

Jessica squinted at the picture, "Can you zoom in?" Jo-lee did. "The motor is different. In the keronian gun, the motor turns the ammo into a beam of lethal light caused by refraction to the oxygen. But in the viper's gun," she pointed to the screen, "The motor is smaller, making the weapon more vulnerable, and the light more deadly."

Jo-lee chuckled, "That is correct my friend. See this spot here?" she highlighted the outside of the gun, "If we can hit that spot, the gun will burst." The trio smiled, all they had to do was find out how to get close enough. Without, you know, getting killed.

Nicole and Zeke were getting nowhere with the viper. They'd get close, but then the viper would make a shot. The two pekoponians took cover, catching their breath on opposite sides of the battle field. "I really wish I could make a weapon appear right now." Nicole panted. She looked around her surroundings; all she found was a long steel pole. "This will have to do." Running towards the viper, she didn't even hesitate swinging it upside the head.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for that girly." The viper took aim, and then shot at Nicole. The bright pink light pierced the air. Nicole spun the pole as fast as she could; it ended up ricocheting off the pole and into the ground.

This went on for a couple more shots, "I can't hold him off forever!" Nicole yelled to anyone who was listening. She looked into a tree and saw Jo-lee look at her then sketched something. "Zeke, where are you? You're supposed to be helping me!"

She looked over to see a bush rustle. Then out stepped the blonde haired kid. "Hey, look at what I found!" he held up his hand and in it, a soccer ball.

"That's great and all Zeke," Swung at the vipers head, knocking it off it's feet, "But I really need your help!"

Zeke just smiled, "What do you think I'm doing?" he threw the soccer ball in the air and kicked it with a concentrated face. The ball went soaring in the sky, "Duck!" he yelled, and Nicole did as he said. The ball ended up hitting the viper's gun arm. It broke, leaving only a small metal nub in its place. The viper must've also been hit with the ball, because it was soon unconscious.

The three humans, who were up in the tree climbed down, to get a better look at the enemy. Nicole high-fived Zeke for that awesome kick; they also congratulated Jessica for figuring out the weak point. Not knowing what to do, the five just waited around the viper, _hoping _it wouldn't become conscience again. Then something occurred to Rodney.

"I just realized something." the other four looked up, "if that Mr. Bender was a viper, then where is the real Mr. Bender.

Jo-lee opened her laptop and went to a certain school page she wasn't supposed to be on. "It says here that he e-mailed the principle that he was sick."

Jessica smiled slightly, "At least we know he wasn't taken by vipers. Although, how did the viper know what to change into?"

"Well," Nicole said, "I found these in the bushes." She held in her hand, a camera, and a sketch pad. "From those bushes," she pointed to the bushes where she found the pole, "you get a clear view of our classroom. It's pretty scary."

It wasn't long before the keronians arrived. They had some kind of hovercraft that they were riding on. Pururu analyzed the viper, making sure it wouldn't be conscience any time soon. "He's out like a light." She finally said. "We're glad you all called, this puts us one step closer to the viper army."

Garuru, who still had his arms crossed, had some questions though. "What I want to know is how a bunch of weak pekoponians took down a viper soldier."

"Were not as weak as you think." Zeke said as he bounced the soccer ball, he found, on his left knee. "The least you could do was thanking us."

"Not yet." Zoruru answered, he was next to Jessica; "We won a battle, not the war. And I _highly _doubt you will all fight in our war. If you had struggled with one viper, imagine going up against a hundred."

"We just weren't prepared." Nicole answered him. "How were we supposed to know the viper was at our school? And how do expect us to fight without any weapons?"

Taruru put his hand on his chin, "Well maybe if you had mini weapons of some sort." Taruru had his hands on his hips; he had been wanted to share some teachings. "Then again, you always have to be ready. I know you all can fight better."

There was this munching sound coming from Jo-lee's direction. The group focused on Tororo, who was eating some chips. "Pupupu, just be grateful we told you what a viper does. I'm sure the gun on his left arm surprised you all." The humans nodded. He was right. How would they know the viper was going to be armed?

"I'm not sure if this is right though." Jo-lee asked the group. "Vipers could be anywhere, but I'm sure they all need a place to hide."

"That's right." Jessica agreed, looking up as if waiting of an answer, "If vipers are hiding they would need to be able to reach-"

Jessica was about to finish her sentence when the unconscious viper bolted up. While he bolted up he punched at least two of the group, Taruru and Nicole. The two fell down almost instantly. The viper made a run for it, but was staggering a little. Garuru looked down at one of the victims, "Bastard." He whispered before making a gun appear in his left hand. He took one shot, hitting the viper's right leg. Unfortunately the viper crept down a man hole, disappearing from the battle ground. Garuru turned around; he saw the two, holding their cheek.

"Let me see." Pururu said. She had her first aid kit out, incase of anything serious.

"Its fine Pururu," Nicole reassured, "there's no need to worry."

Rodney poked at the, now red mark on her cheek, "Are you sure, it looks a bit swollen."

"I'm fine. Trust me, I've been in worst situations." She laughed at her own joke. Taruru, on the other hand, had tears in his eyes.

"It didn't," he sniffled, "hurt that bad." From the look of it, it looked like he got hit with the metal nub.

Pururu wouldn't hear of it. Even though they said they were fine, she still ordered them to put some ice on it. The two said they would as soon as possible.

Time went by and the bell rang. The school day was over, and so was the battle. A battle won and information learned, from both parts of the war. Jessica looked up at the bright blue sky. "You all can come with us." They all stared. "What I mean is... um…"

"What she means is," Jo-lee took over, "We are all headed to the same place, and we have to get our stuff, so why don't you all stick around?"

It was settled that the keronians stay with them until they left school grounds. Who knows when the vipers were going to attack again? Speaking of battles, the hallway sure was one. Students were going up and down the halls, teachers were yelling at the students, and papers were flying everywhere. Yup, this was known as your average high school. With the keronians close, the group slowly made their way towards the set of lockers at the back of the school.

Once all everyone got their stuff they left school grounds.

The walk home was great, no vipers, and no worries. It seemed as if all the problems that went on today just disappeared. Nothing could have spoiled their mood. Even Zoruru got in on the merriment, as long as Jessica was in on it. Before going to sleep that night, they all agreed that this was one of the most exciting day ever.

* * *

Little did they know the secret plot that was forming by the leader of the viper army. in the Viper's secret lair. the leader was looking at a map as he said,"We attack as soon as possible." Another viper walked up to the leader and whispered something in his ear. The leader finally answered, "Alright then, we attack in three days!"

**Hi there, Ninja here! How do you feel about the viper army's leader and his bold move? What about the fight scene. THIS WAS MY FIRST FIGHT SCENE I EVER TYPED! Tell me how I did in the reviews! BYEE!**

**-Ninja**


	11. WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!

**{Three days later; DAY OF THE VIPER ATTACK!}**

"Day of the what?" Nicole asked out-loud. She was in the shed putting things in a bag. Stuff like, clothes, phone, bug spray, and other outdoor essentials.

"What was that?" Garuru asked, picking up a small sleeping bag.

"Nothing," she answered back.

**{I should really keep my mouth shut sometimes…}**

It turns out the pekoponians decided to go on a short camping trip for the weekend. The plan was to hike to the woods to a small camping area and spent the weekend there. Of course, the keronians were going as well. Pururu, Zoruru, and Taruru thought it was a good idea at the time. Although, Tororo couldn't _live _without technology, and Garuru thought it was stupid. Zeke told Garuru it would be "outdoor training" and that was a good excuse as anything. Jo-lee just dragged Tororo anyways.

Garuru and Nicole walked to the corner to see the others walking their way. Pururu and Rodney waved, "Hi!" they yelled. Tororo looked very sickly as if he wasn't eating or drinking anything for a week.

"I cut down all his technology for the weekend," Jo-lee explained, fixing her beanie as she walked.

"This is going to be so exciting," Jessica whispered, "I've never been camping before!"

"Then it will truly be an experience to remember." Zoruru answered back. As they walked along the concrete sidewalk, Jessica looked up with a stern look on her face.

"Are you ok Jessica?" Toruru asked, she nodded and kept on walking.

Zeke held a small map in his hands as they walked to the far end of town. They walked until walking straight into a deep forest. Trees of all shapes and sizes were there, some looked a little scary than others. "I think we're lost." Zeke finally said.

"Lost?" everyone asked loudly.

Jo-lee grabbed Zeke by the collar and shook him around, "You idiot," she yelled, "we gave you the map and you get us lost?!"

Nicole and Taruru tripped on a big root, their faces covered in dirt. "Are you serious Zeke?" they picked themselves up and cleaned the dirt off, only to trip and fall again.

Garuru turned around and chuckled, it was so faint. But it _was _a chuckle. Or maybe it was a burp? ...

Pururu watched Jo- lee strangles Zeke 'till he was dizzy. "Or," she stated, "The camp site is right behind us." They all turned around to see a vast area with lush green grass and very little trees.

Jo-lee dropped Zeke. "Whatever." She whispered.

Everyone else laughed as Zeke tried to stand up. He stumbled and fell a couple of times, but other than that he was fine.

The girls set up their tent on one side of the camp, while the guys set up on the opposite side. It wasn't that hard setting up, finders got smashed, but it was fine.

The sun soon started to set. The sky was no longer blue, but now streaked with orange and pink. They would hear binds calling from their long vacation south, not like you could hear it in the city. It was nice to get away from things every once and a while; a day just to be one with nature, and relax.

* * *

When night fell, they lit a campfire and sat around it.

**{Don't worry, the keronians practically count as adults, so the kids didn't catch fire. And remember; "ONLY YOU CAN HELP PREVENT FOREST FIRES!"}**

Nicole looked up at the starry sky, "There it is again, please tell me you heard it."

"Something about forest fires?" Jessica guessed, "Maybe it was talking about the fire in these woods a hundred years ago."

Taruru seemed interested and leaned in closer, "What about a fire?"

Jessica told a story about how some campers that came to these woods. They were having a great time, but then something happened. A freak fire started, killing them all. Some say that it was the woods' curse; that all those that camp in it will perish.

Well that certainly freaked everyone out. Their eyes were wide with fright, and trembling with fear. "I think," Rodney whispered, "I want to go home…" he looked around to face everybody, but they had run to their tents already. "Oh no…" he crept softly to the tent (after putting out the fire), and made sure to zip up.

In the girl's tent, they were _not _pleased with Jessica's story. "I just made it up you three!" she joked.

"Well, you sure fooled us!" Pururu said with a nervous smile. There was a rumbling sound. "What was that?"

"Shit…" they heard a small whisper.

They opened the tent flap to see Garuru sleeping in his normal position. He must've burned himself on some ashes from the fire.

"Damn it, Garuru." Nicole whispered, "You scared me half to death."

"Wanna get him back?" Jo-lee asked. She opened up her bag and pulled out some little fire crackers. "Put them near him and light them up."

"No way, he'll kill me." She replied softly. If anyone could kill someone on the spot, Garuru came to mind.

"Not," Jessica spoke up; "If we're already dead…" she gave them a crooked smile with her eyes wide and crazy looking.

Jo-lee's glasses fell from her face, "N-n-not funny Jessica, now _quit _it!"

"Oops, what I meant was that it only _looked _like we were dead."

Everyone started to get he picture when the explained the plan carefully. Nicole crept out and put the poppers next to Garuru and set them on fire. It wasn't easy, trying not to make a sound, but not trying not to laugh at the same time. Lighting it was a problem too. Each time the light made a "click" sound made them nervous he would wake. When it was finally lit, she ran back to the tent and zipped it up.

3…2…1…, "POP POP POP!" You have never seen eyes grow as wide as Garuru's when the poppers went off, not to mention the guys in the tent squirm like worms! It was a mess!

**{The author would like for you to imagine the chaos, for it was too much for her to explain.}**

Once the guys were done squirming they were _not _happy. "I think I peed myself." One of them whispered.

"Damn it! Those girls think they can get us?! Let's go." They walked, but heard rustling in one of the bushes. "Over there…" Zeke whispered. They parted the bushes, but only found a small puddle of blood.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Taruru whispered.

Ok, now it was serious. They opened the girl's tent only to find them laughing like hyenas. The guys couldn't even speak until the commotion went down. "That wasn't funny." Rodney said, "Especially with the pool of blood."

Now it was dead quiet. "Pool of blood," Jo-lee asked, "We never set up any pool of blood.

"Well something was bleeding," Zoruru said, "And now it's gone."

"And…" Garuru whispered, "They left behind a FOOT!" the girls screamed; only to get a chuckle from the guys (even Garuru).

"Not funny," Nicole whispered, "But you know, you guys could sleep in here…. you know… since you're scared."

It wasn't much of an argument; the boys stayed behind and slept in the same tent. Well, the left Tororo in the other tent, he was still weak from the lost of technology.

* * *

Morning came, but it wasn't right. There was a rumbling sound. Like an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Pururu called out sleepily, "Wait…"

The rumbling didn't stop. It just became louder, and louder, until it was practically at the campsite. They all raced outside to see a wide trench; going deep down into Earth's crust. It was something right out of a news report. They didn't even want to get close to it.

"What caused it?" Nicole asked. She looked down at Garuru; he looked at the keronians.

"Zoruru," he whispered, "status."

"It's time sir," Zoruru whispered in reply.

Garuru nodded to the others keronians.

One by one, they all jumped down the trench. The last to jump was Garuru, who said nothing to the humans. Nicole jumped after him and caught his arm. Jo-lee grabbed Nicole's legs, and Zeke grabbed Jo-lee's legs, while Rodney and Jessica bot held one of Zeke's legs.

"What are you doing?!" Nicole yelled at him, trying to pull him up.

"Let me go." He said plainly.

"Nicole," Jessica hollered, "pull him up!" but it was no use, it seemed like Garuru didn't _want _to be pulled up.

"Let me go." He repeated. "This is our battle."

"You mean…" Rodney guessed, "There are vipers down there?"

"Yes," he answered. "We shouldn't have gotten you all involved; that was our mistake. There's nothing you can do, so just let me fall."

This was insane, nothing made sense anymore. "We..." Nicole told him, "Are… Friends and I won't let you go."

"That's too bad, then I'm going to make you." he pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed her hand, hard. That did the trick. She let go, and he fell.

She was pulled back up, along with the others, but she felt worthless; like she couldn't protect anyone.

"What do we do now?" Zeke asked. Nobody answered. This was one thing they _didn't _teach you in school.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" yelled a voice. They looked up and saw Jessica.

"What?" they whispered.

"I-I said 'what are we waiting for?!' we can't just let them go through with this alone. Right now, they need us more than ever." Her voice was no longer in a whisper. It was now, loud and clear, for all to hear.

"She's right," Rodney agreed, "Let's kick some viper asses!"

"But how?" Nicole asked, she wanted to get her friends back more than anyone. There was just that one problem.

"With weapons of course," Jo-lee answered, "To the base."

If there was one thing they weren't sure about, it was what they were doing now. Dropping into a trench possibly _filled _with vipers. But if it would bring their friends back, then they would do it. They ran all the way to the base.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jo-lee said in a mighty voice, "here are the weapons you will use to save your life today!"

**I know it seems a bit rushed, but hey, what are you gonna do? What kind of weapons do you think they will have? Oh and I really want to know this… HOW DID YOU IMAGINE THE GUYS REACT TO THE POPPERS? Tell me in the reviews and I'll upload again this week. See you all soon, BYEE! **

**-Ninja**


	12. Who are you?

Their friends were taken from them. Now they were on a mission. Bring them back, and have some more fun. That's all they wanted to do; was having fun. Now a fun camping trip was turning into a rescue mission. Jo-lee was showing them some weapons, but none of them actually believed they were strong enough to save anyone.

"Jessica," Jo-lee said. "You strike me as the kind of person who is quiet, and doesn't want any attention to yourself." Jessica nodded; she was spot on, "The perfect definition for a ninja. And, if I'm right, you come from a long line of them."

"How, did you-" Jessica started, but was cut off by Jo-lee.

"I'm a rich, only child, genius, I have to do something in my spare time."

"Your point?" Zeke asked; his arms crossed with impatience.

"My point, is that I have just the thing." A glass tube rose out of the ground. The glass sank back into the ground and Jo-lee grabbed what was inside. "A katana, made out of the finest steel, shuriken, with boomerang action, and a tool belt."

"What's the tool belt for?" Nicole asked.

"Jessica is good with tools. If there is a problem with your weapons, _she'll _be able to fix it."

The weapons were exchanged, and Jessica was given a battle suit. It was a black jumpsuit with a grey lining along the side, and black boots; perfect for staying in the shadows.

Jo-lee moved to another glass tube, "Rodney, as a doctor, you need doctor tools." She pulled out the weapons, "These bandages are super strong, and they can be used as ropes, keeping things together, or just repairs."

"I don't think I can damage anyone with ropes." Rodney said. He knew Jo-lee was up to something, but just what?

"That's why you'll use this." a large syringe came into view; it looked like Pururu's, but bigger, and blue. "This is just like Pururu's, if you poke someone, it will cause extreme pain. So, just be careful where you point that thing.

Rodney took the syringe in hand and hung it behind his back. He soon put on his white shorts and blue jacket. It wasn't much, but there wasn't anything to get fancy about.

"Nicole," yet another glass tube appeared, "I saw the way you used that pole at school. It gave me an idea. Here," she tossed Nicole a small metal tube, "Press one button and one side of it lights up, like a sword. Press both, and it's a light pole; used from the same technology as the keronian guns."

"Thanks, it's perfect." Nicole answered. She wore her khaki shorts and a dark blue muscle shirt.

"No prob." Jo-lee turned her back, "Zeke, you have mighty fine feet, now it's time you use it." She tossed him a soccer ball and glasses. "The glasses hook onto your temples, and the brainwaves are sent to the ball that determines the weight. It can go from zero pounds to a hundred pounds in two seconds flat." She tossed him some shoes, "Steel spikes." Was all she needed to say, and they were ready.

Zeke wore black mesh shorts and a white t-shirt with the number one on it.

"Wait, what about you Jo-lee?" Jessica asked.

"I will stay here, there communicators on the table. I'll give you heads up on situations, floor plans, and hack files." She jumped into one of the commanding chairs. "Go on; there are aliens that need saving." She shooed them off.

"We'll never make it." Zeke said.

"New transportation on the table." Was all Jo-lee said, and went onto start hacking.

They looked like ordinary skateboards. Knowing Jo-lee and Tororo, they were so much more. It turned out, if you said, "Hover," the wheels disappear and you fly, the opposite happens if you say, "Wheels."

Hovering above the town is nice. You can see everything that the birds can see. To just fly above it all; not worrying about aliens, battles, or problems in general. Now wasn't the time. Now was the time to take action. Now was the time to get serious.

There they were, on the edge of the trench; where it began. They all looked down into the darkness, but saw nothing. They did hear cackling, and guns firing, and heavy machinery.

"I'll go down first." Jessica said. She jumped, head first into the darkness. She grasped onto the walls down below and slowly climbed down them. She looked side to side, but saw, strangely, nothing. "There aren't any vipers down here." she whispered into the small communicator.

"Seriously, you don't see any at all?" Nicole asked. "Do you see the frogs?"

Jessica squinted her eyes to adjust to the darkness, "Four tunnels," she said, "But I don't sense anything unparticular. You all can come down."

The rest of the group used their hover boards to get down. It took a while, but their eyes adjusted as well. It's hard to believe that a cavern this big wasn't collapsing at any moment. The walls were made of dirt, some dead roots reaching out; reaching for a helping hand. They were discarded. On the thin roof top, small light hung by a wire.

The four tunnels didn't look very inviting either. There was a wind that would make the tunnels howl in despair; an eerie feeling for anyone who entered the dark forbidden tunnels of war.

Zeke pressed a button on his glasses, "I'm picking up life forms at the end of each tunnel." Lights began to dance on the glasses glass, "One of them is weaker that the others."

"Only four?" Rodney asked, "If I remember right, there are five keronians. What exactly does that mean? Was one…?"

"No," Nicole snapped, "Don't even think of that. They wouldn't just die here. Jo-lee, what have you got?"

There was some typing in the background, "There's a keronian at they end of each tunnel; only one though. I'm going to check the floor plans to find any secret floors we missed."

"Thanks." They all said.

"Oh," Jo-lee wasn't done, "and if you see Tororo, tell him to get his ass over here and help me."

The group smiled softly, typical, but it was a symbol of their friendship. Their cruel… twisted friendship…

"I'll take the one on the right." Rodney said.

"I got the one in the middle." Zeke whispered, tying his shoe laces.

"Umm, I guess I'll take the one to the right of middle?" Jessica asked, but in a way so the others knew she could handle it.

"The very right is mine." Nicole said determined. "Let's get this over with and have a party to celebrate." She said with a smile.

"Good luck everyone." Jo-lee whispered.

Jessica raced down the dirt tunnel. Her eyes were narrow and concentrating on the sounds and heartbeat of everything around her. _"Please let Zoruru be safe… I want you to hear my voice; MY real voice, not the whisper. It's because of you, all the support you've given me. So please… just hold on for a little longer."_

Before turning a corner she heard some yelling. "TARURU GENOCIDE DX!" beams of light stretched all the way to the end of the hall way. Jessica poked her head around the corner to see, none other than, Taruru!

"Taruru," she exclaimed with joy.

Taruru's face looks like it was punched and ransacked. His right cheek was purplish, along with his forehead. A thin trickle of blood ran down his nose (or where his nose should be). His arms and legs were chained to the rock wall behind them.

The room was just square sized, not strange about it. The room was empty, no vipers in sight again. This was strangely odd, who could have done this to Taruru, but was no longer here?

"Wait, your not speaking in whisper. Who are you and what've you done to Jessica?"

"Taruru, it's me. What happened to you?"

"Vipers, tons of them, but they're gone now. The better question is what are _you _doing here?"

"We came to help, why didn't you fight back?"

"We were going to," his speech pattern got quiet and soft, "but the lieutenant told us to stand down. We figured he had a plan, but then they took him away."

"Here, let me cut off those chains." Jessica took her katana and before you knew it, cut the chains in one slice.

"Since when have you been able to do that?" Taruru asked, with stars in his eyes.

"Umm, well enough about that, we have to meet up with the others." There were some footsteps coming in their directions. "What's that?"

Around the corner vipers started to fill the room. One after another clones and clones of them, or so it appeared. Now this was a panic! "You up for a fight, Jessica?" Taruru asked with a smirk on his face.

Jessica smiled back, "Looks like I have no choice." She took her stance, her left hand in front of her, with her eyes narrow again.

"Freeze," one of the vipers hollered, "State you're name, and intention, or we'll shoot!"

There was silence. A small breeze blew through the tunnels, causing chills. Taruru looked pretty stressed, and scared. This is one of the first times he's fought alone with an opponent that out numbered him. Jessica hung her head, and leaped on some of the vipers.

Kicking, punching, and slicing in all directions. "We don't have to tell you anything." When she finished and the dust cleared at least twenty vipers were taken down. "Oops… Taruru, you can handle the rest, right?"

Taruru slowly nodded, never seeing this side of Jessica before, "TARURU GENOCIDE!" Beams of light shot Taruru's eyes, disintegrating vipers to ashes. The other vipers were pushed back against the wall; knocking them out. "Let's get going before others come." Taruru decided, and they both ran down the hall way.

**Please don't hate me for not uploading for so long. I was going to make this chapter longer since you all have been so patient, but I got a severe case of laziness…. I'm also sorry if the previous** **chapter was horrible… tons of things like testing have been going on & I just needed it out of the way (-_-) so any ways, how did you like this part? I thought it was a bit rushed, but more action is one the way. DOES ANYONE HAVE AN ANIME AMINO? If you don't know what that is, message me and I'll tell you. Till next time, stay awesome!**

**-Ninja**


End file.
